


Wet n' Wildly Alien

by Kuroitora_chan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Just Sex, Sex, Sheathe Fucking, Smut, They want to fuck in a Sauna, Waterpark Sex, its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroitora_chan/pseuds/Kuroitora_chan
Summary: Dave loses his underwear.Karkat already went to the park with something else in mind.Porn ensues.





	Wet n' Wildly Alien

Karkat didn’t want to come at first, but with three insistent assholes bugging the ever living shit out of him, was there even a _ no _option available anymore? Not that something like such had ever been an impediment for him to refuse something. 

The kicker – and what actually convinced his reluctant mind – is that Kanaya promised the place had a sauna. 

The Water Park was an ensemble of chaos and hectic screaming from little snotty children and some more throaty yells from the teens and adults crazy enough to risk their lives in something so absurd as a free-fall water slide. And all that just so that when they reach the water, they kick like thrown pebbles on a river side. 

Dave, smiling excitedly - and being as charming as always - is finally using his sunglasses in proper context. And an embarrassingly amount of almost nothing else. Instead of coming on trunks, he decided Ferrari red speedos where his go to because, as he himself quoted “Speed is key.” 

In Karkat’s head, one situation in which that is not necessarily true comes to mind, but he shakes off to focus back on his boyfriend – who is currently being very eager to go jump on some pools, go down some water slides and have the good time he came here to have. 

The boys look around and assess the fact that both, Rose and Kanaya are nowhere to be seen. After a well-deserved eye-roll, Dave holds Karkat by the wrist and starts down his long list of dangerous and exciting kiddy slides “Just for the irony, man.” 

He does go up the danger hill progressively, until reaching the main attraction, which is to say the fucking fifty-feet-free-fall water slide. That shit was so up the scale from what they had been doing that half the slide was covered in a transparent glass, so people wouldn’t fall so far from it that the impact would break their legs. 

Karkat was shitting his trunks while Dave was as excited as a little kid and waiting anxiously for their turn. 

When the fated moment came, Karkat hugged Dave tight by his back, locking his arms side-by-side with his torso. 

“Uh, it’s gonna be really hard to do anything to remedy a fucked-up situation like this, man.” 

Karkat hugs Dave by the waist. 

“You can fly to remedy a speed situation, but when we reach the water your squishy human body will be subdued to several strikes of gravity on the water surface. I can’t say that shall be enjoyable, unless you are a total masochist and never told me. Hence why I’m holding you. To make sure you are whole after this fucked up understanding of _ a good time _ is over _ . _” 

“But doesn’t that make you the closeted masochist?” 

Karkat goes red. 

“NO! FUCK OFF. THAT’S PREPOSTEROOOOOOOOOO- AAAAAAA" 

While the troll screams in terror, felling his heart beat fast and hard inside his alien ribcage, the human screams in a mix of glee and adrenaline. 

When they reach the pool, the boys get separated and Karkat decides to stay under water for a moment longer, enjoying the silence and stillness of the setting. 

Progressively, he struggles to regain his composure, breath running out and blood-pusher beating faster than one of Dave’s from one of his mix-tapes. Upon emerging and gulping some much-needed air, the troll doesn’t see his boyfriend anywhere in the pool and worry tightens in his gut. 

“DAAAAVE” he calls out. In a short moment's notice, he hears back “HERE, MAN.” 

He threads the water with difficulty towards Dave, who is currently hugging his own knees and very red in the face – so much so that his shades can’t properly cover it. 

Karkat just looks at him with a questioning, but patient face. 

Dave groans and coils, embarrassed and absolutely expecting an _ I told you so _ from his boyfriend, since he did question the speedos. Then, he simply says in an almost whisper, just loud enough that Karkat can pick out the words “I’m naked.” 

The troll's eyes boggle and his mouth gapes as his cheeks start to fill with his own red. “HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?” 

Dave makes a placating gesture, _ pleading _ that Karkat shut up and hugging himself tighter. “I don’t know, just _ help me. _” 

The troll nods multiple times, kisses him in the cheek and goes back to the meeting point, where they decided to leave the cluster of towels, chairs and chilling apparatuses. He grabs the biggest one – that happens to actually be his own gray towel with patterned card suits all over it, and rushes back to the side of the pool. 

In the meanwhile, Dave tries his best to be as inconspicuous as he can, while simultaneously being a guy with no underpants in a considerably empty pool. In his mind, a thousand different scenarios that oppose and intermingle cross his mind. 

One of such scenarios, for instance, consists of Karkat, positioned right in between his legs, huffing heavy and warm breaths by the side of his neck, just before lapping it in full, from the base to the backside of his ear, leaving a trail of hot and arousing wetness, followed by his hands gripping and sliding along naked thighs until they cup round, soft and underwater ass cheeks, bringing his body closer to his own squirming need. 

Another pair of people goes down, careening off of the water slide and getting Dave to clutch his legs closer to his body, making him realize the huge erection he suddenly decided to sport. 

_ Good one, dude. How do you intend on getting out of the pool with this? _He thinks, and suddenly, a deranged idea pops in his mind. 

The previous scene is still fresh in his head, but instead of being completely alone in the pool with no chance of being seen – because that didn’t even cross his mind then – what if the danger of being spotted lingered? 

It sounds so wrong, but it feels exactly like the kind of thing that both boys would get off to. 

Karkat sees Dave at the edge of the pool, still coiled and looking pointedly down at either water, or his own white knees. The human turns his head, sees the troll approaching and mentally curses all of his gods. 

_ Shit! The dude leaves for two fricking seconds and I’m already fantasizing his ass like I'm a straight, zit filled, 12-year-old, watching boobs bounce in _ _ gym _ _ class. Why couldn’t I keep it in my pants for the 22.6 minutes he took the get the towel? _He berates himself, but reevaluates. 

He wasn’t wearing any in the first place. 

Which, honestly, just makes matters that much more troublesome. 

Karkat extends the towel in front of his boyfriend’s body, who then starts to stammer a bunch of unwinding nonsense that is actually grating on his nerves, because he is having to keep a towel extended like he is a fucking propaganda boy of the towel company. 

“Daaaave, pleeease, get to the fucking point” he pleads annoyed, shaking his tired arms and trying to cut the rambling blond short. 

The human sighs and simultaneously, covers his eyes with the palm of his hands, running his shades into his wet and dripping hair, before saying “I can’t get up. People will see.” 

“Just turn to me before you do.” The troll suggests and argues “Everybody has an ass and it will be less scarring to the dimwits that thought looking this way would be a good idea.” but before finishing, he adds with a wry smile “Although I- wouldn’t really be able to argue with them on that.” 

Dave’s dick twitches at the praise, and from chest to cheeks he goes all rosy. 

In his face, the compliment leaves a dopey, happy and content smile that dies down when he realizes this might make the troll very mad. He doesn’t believe his boyfriend would leave him. 

_ Heck, _ _ Karkat _ _ never leaves anybody in distress if he can help it himself, but what if he gets actually mad? Or worse. Upset. _ He worries. 

It’s not as if he would be opposed in the event of his boyfriend wishing to leave, nor is he certain what could be done in this place anymore without a bathing suit. It’s also not like he brought a spare - although this is definitely a situation that’s going to make him consider it next time. 

“Dave, just get up for fuck sakes. My arms are tired and we can think of a better way of remedying this shitty situation in a place with less people running around. I don’t want to have to punch anyone for staring at your ass too long, so just get out so we can get out of this place. Please.” 

The blonde sighs in shame and rises to his feet, facing the direction in which the gray-skinned-boy stands and, evidently, surprising him with the sight of his up-standing cock. 

Karkat pulls the cloth around, enveloping his boyfriend’s ass, but doesn’t close completely around the waist, since that would make a rather evident tent. 

“Okay. I knew you would be happy to see me bring the fucking forsaken towel, but this is ridiculous.” he jests, unknowing of the gestures appeasing properties of the human’s anxieties 

“I don’t know what happened, man. I swear.” Dave lies “But it’s here, and there’s zero chance of me closing this and not looking like a water-park rapist seconds from happening. Thank god for this towel being wide enough to contain it.” he mocks back, truly alleviated. 

The troll pulls the human out of the water and flush with his own body, pressing the other’s erection all over the front of his trunks and actively reversing which one of them got to sport the surprised face. 

He whispers a “You’re welcome” in Dave’s ear, following it by a nibble and drawing an awarding yelp out of the human’s mouth. Dave run’s his hands over his partners chest to draw them a little apart, so that he could ask something. 

“Was this your evil plan all along?” He asks indignant, poorly disguising how horny the situation drives him “To magicks depraved thoughts inside my head while I was standing all alone in the pool, just so you could save be from the embarrassment and also, this award-winning boner?” 

“What were you thinking about?” Is Karkat’s answer. He desperately wants to know what could have driven his partner to such a deep state of arousal. Perhaps, he could mimic it. 

The words prompt something in the human. His eyes roam the dripping torso of the troll, while his thumbs rub minutely along grey and smooth collar bones. His gaze wonders farther down, past a chest with no nipples, towards a ribcage adorned with two bright red-candy-colored, slightly raised scars and then ever further, past the water drop running down flat belly skin in the same direction of the troll’s trunks. 

Trunks that, right now, are doing very poorly to hide any of the troll’s leg features, as their wrinkles and dripping wetness only manage to bring back to the human very fond memories of several other encounters like this one, in which he managed to let his boyfriend in those exact same conditions. 

Dave gulps down his own eagerness and answers simply “You, me, somewhere more private.” 

Karkat turns his head at the water-park map banner, looking for the best way to get to the Saunas. _ Fucking finally. _ He cheered in his own mind. “What are you looking for?” 

Dave’s question earns him a side glance, a smile and the following answer “The one place I’ve been meaning to go since we entered this chlorine and piss fest. The one quiet place I’ve been promised in this chaos of screeching wigglers. The one place where I can help you with your,” the troll stops a little to glance down at the straining erection that hasn’t died down since it sprung into life and is, currently, letting out little droplets of translucent liquid “situation.” 

Immediately, Dave gets which place they are talking about. He exhales a hot puff of air on top of the other’s chest, trying not to let the implications of what his boyfriend is proposing run to his heads so fast; it might just make him lose it right here, with just the little bit of friction from the trunk front. 

“Dude, do you want to ruin me right here?” He whispers, nuzzled in the troll’s neck. 

As if waiting for such a question, Karkat twisted his hands tighter around the peripheries of his towel and yanked his boyfriend’s entire crotch closer, gifting it with just a little bit more pressure. Just a little bit more friction. And then, he whispered back. “Like you can’t _ fucking _ fathom.” 

At that, Dave slithered his hands around Karkat’s shoulders, futilely attempting to muffle a startled yelp. 

Pressed so close together, Dave is able to, not only hear, but feel his partner’s rumbling chest against his own and feel it’s heat. 

It spreads warmth through him, which only escalates to make him crave even more of it. More of such rewarding contact. His hands start to dance on top of the troll’s upper back, slicking him, wanting him, feeling him, until he feels the amass of flesh, shifting, right against the place where his dick is being firmly held. 

_ He’s liking it. _ Dave whines in his own thoughts. 

Karkat ruts against him, producing more friction against his unsheathing bulge and relishing in the whimpering, desperate and depraved whispers Dave can’t quite contain. They come in soft, muffled and in a higher octave than his usual speaking voice. 

_ Holy fuck! Dave- you sound so fucking good. _

He needs more. 

As a matter of fact, Karkat sees himself hungry, thirsty, desperate, obsessed with driving his partner, his matesprite, his boyfriend to the edge so many times, he shall render him speechless, spent and hoarse. 

It’s, simultaneously, red as the blood coursing through his veins and pitch as his lover’s ridiculously hideous shades. 

The troll looks to the side, searching for the human’s eyes and, from this up close, even with the interference of the sunglasses, he can see them. 

Through the darkening lenses, two orbs with red circles, concentric with black ones, stare at him right back. Dave gives Karkat a longing look, filled with sensitivity, fragility and bestowing such trust, Karkat would kill himself, if he ever lost it. 

It was so much pity blended with such intense desire, the troll’s chest couldn’t settle on which message to send, sending them all at once, mangled together like an orchestra of cricketing feelings and tweeted sentiment. 

They kiss, for the distance between their mouths, as much as the one from his bodies, is null. 

The blond relishes in the softness, the taste, and relinquishes any self-control he possessed in his search for the source of all those magnificent tastes and feelings. 

The skin where he runs his hands is soft, smooth, wet, warm and the mouth he tastes is dangerous, thrilling, humid and just as eager, with tongues entwining, dancing around sharp fangs and blunt teeth. 

Karkat can’t hold himself any longer, and in his mind, the sauna is but a distant idealistic dream. 

He pries his mouth away from Dave’s - who remains desperate for more of everything – and scouts the vicinity for any place they could get just enough privacy to get on with their business, although he wasn’t settling for bread crumbs. 

Much the opposite, in fact. 

He was going to make Dave beg for it. 

Turns out that, his worst fear became the optimal solution for his immediate problem. Underneath the most desired event of the Water Park, there was a dark and deep crevice, just large enough for two people and with nothing else inside. 

Hoisting Dave up proved itself effortless and gave him an undisputable opportunity to grope his partner’s ass. 

“You’re not thinking you’re gonna carry me all the way to the saunas, right?” the human asks, clearly displeased with the idea. 

“It’s not like you would break my fucking back being a god that can literally go weightless by flying,” the troll starts, but he stops his procedural logical argumentation and instead, takes two actions to ascertain his, somewhat, dominant position. 

First, he gives an eager, powerful, brash kiss on the hoisted man’s lips. Then, he squeezes at his butt cheeks, earning a yelped, close-mouthed whine and only after that, he resumes his thought process, though in a much deeper voice, somewhat between a whisper and a croak “but don’t worry. I have an idea.” 

The time-god decides to try and be helpful to the cause, upon seeing his boyfriend almost loose his footing a couple times due to the slipperiness of the pool surroundings. He floats an almost imperceptible height away, taking a bit of his weight from the other’s hands. 

Soon enough, they arrive at the crevice and enter the dark, cave-like space. 

Karkat let’s Dave afloat and grabs the towel from his waist, extending it to its whole length and using the unscrewing nails of the walls outside to rip tiny holes in the corners of the fabric, so they could use it to cover the hole they were about to make use of. 

The only light seeping through came in blueish waves from the very low height that the towel couldn’t cover. The higher, the darker. 

For the human that was extremely unfortunate, since he couldn’t assess his surroundings and much less his boyfriend, who had left him floating with bent legs on his own. 

He felt a warm hand cradling his face, and then another, enveloping his hips. The soft touches appeased the blonde's discomfort and led him into the proximity of the troll’s body. The hand in his face asked a quiet permission to pull his Shades off and into his hair. 

He slithered his hands back around Karkat’s shoulders lazily, and gave a soft, minute nod, letting the other push them back into his damp hair, effectively pushing back his bangs. 

Even with them out, Dave couldn’t see much, and his eyes flitted around, unable to focus and trying desperately to adjust to the darkness. 

To Karkat, he seemed scared and a little lost, so he pulled his face close enough that their noses could brush against each other and gave him a tender kiss, trying to convey a message of _ I'm here. Trust me _. 

Dave closed his eyes, trusting his partner prowess to navigate in almost complete darkness. 

The troll, unlike the human, could see everything and navigate perfectly in the dark, a skill he used – much to his own amusement – to make his partner feel even more of every touch. 

He pulled their hips together, feeling the human bulge – stiff, blunt and unyielding – rub against the tight entrance of his nook sheath – a place currently dripping a diluted and pinkish liquid, reminiscent of his own blood-color. 

He slicked its length with his own bodily fluids, going as far as letting the blunt head dip into the bigger, wet, slick folds of his nook – but just enough to coax a louder whine out of the sea of heavy breaths and panting whimpers being gusted in his ears. 

The human rutted against the folds, seeking desperate for the warmth and pleasure they could provide, but the hand of his partner was steady and didn’t let him go any further inside, subjecting the head of his eager cock to just a teasing taste of what it could have. 

With a hazed-out head and no discernment for what was, or not, dignified anymore, Dave begged, like a bitch in heat “_ Please - ahh – _ _ Karkat _ _ – fuck – please, let me in – _ _ nnnhg _ _ " _

The begging lit a fire inside him, right at the troll’s core. A fire that grew and spread further when he ogled his partner’s face and saw a subdued creature with a hunger so great, a drop of drool was running down from his open mouth all the way to his chin, just waiting for the permission to consume it so desperately craved. 

He ran his hands, gripping the blonde by the hips, and removing all contact between penis and nook. 

“Nonono, please, _ please.” _The human protested to the troll upon feeling the cold weather outside hit his pink-coated glans. 

“Shut up.” He croaked, authoritarian, and placed one of his hands above the human’s mouth, holding it steady. 

“You are going to like this.” He breathed out in the others ear, aligning the dripping tip with the dripping entrance of his nook-sheathe. 

The human gasped in surprise, and then, started to moan higher and higher, his vocalizations accompanying his penetration in such a tight, wet, slick, _ good _ space. 

Karkat cursed the park logistics. If they had managed to get to the saunas, Dave wouldn't be wasting those arousing vocalizations in his hand. 

Instead, it might have been right beside his ears. 

He takes his hands away after putting the whole thing inside, and is graced with the picture of a blushing, drooling, teary-eyed human. 

It feels weird at first, anatomically wrong with a too bulbous head and same girth all along the shaft, but the troll starts to contract the canal and allow for his inside-out bulge to squirm and, little by little he managed to shape his insides around the human phallus. 

Karkat felt so full. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that he was already dripping wet with genetic material he might have doubted that even liquid would be able to fit inside him. 

Dave, on the other hand, felt like his chest was melting, like his mouth was burning with peppery fire, like his dick was igniting. 

Everything around him was this unrestrained heat that could break any of the world wide spread methods of temperature measurement. Fuck Fahrenheit, Kelvin or Celsius, they were useless to scale his spreading warmth. 

His skin was pure fire, his gut was electricity and his dick was balls deep into a moist cave of unbridled pleasure. “Kat, you’re so fucking _ tight- _ _ mmmh _" 

“You’re the one that’s too _ thick- shit. _” The troll answers back, touching their foreheads together. “Can I move you?” he asks. 

“Holy shit. Yesyesyesyes. Please do. Move me like a train piston fueled by burning coal that is carrying something that’s gonna get rotten and has to get to the city so fast- mhnf" 

A wet and gray tongue slithers its was inside Dave’s running maw, effectively cutting his useless horny ramble short. 

The hand that the troll used to guide the human’s phallus inside goes to grab the ass of his floating body and give it a good squeeze. From there, they adjust until having a firm grasp of the white, soft, squishy waist, and then, they move it backwards, removing the body and getting the nook-sheathe to feel utterly empty. 

The troll rams it back inside, winning a moan from his lover right in his mouth, and muffling it by the continuous kissing. 

His hands and hips pick up a rhythm, rendering Dave an amalgamation of vocalized pleasure and numb limbs. 

_ Dude’s using me to fuck himself. Fuck! That’s so hot. Yes. Yes. Goddamned fucking yes! Don’t stop- use me. Use me, _ _ kat _ _ . Fuck me. Break me. Use me to feel good. Shit. Use me to make yourself feel so good. Oh fuck. I feel good. I feel so fucking good. You make me feel so good, Kat. _ _ Fuckfuckfuck _ _ , I’m getting close, so god damn close! Stop, but don’t, ah shit, oh fuck, holy shit, I’m so close. So close. So close. _

The human held the troll’s head and pried their mouths out of each other. In the midst of his failed held-back moaning, he managed to say a strained and deluded warning of “Imma cum.” 

At the moment of such a declaration, the troll decided to increase the pacing, getting Dave to fuck into him deeper and faster than before. 

“Inside me, inside me-” he instructed, thoroughly out of breath, and hornier than he’d ever been before, grunting low and feeling his nook clench, envious of the attention his sheathe was getting and showing it by driving the troll crazy with the need to just _ fill the right hole. _

Dave coiled around Karkat like a constricting snake, hiding his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and giving a low, long and blissed yell over the rippling orgasm coursing through his whole body. 

Karkat whined throughout all of it, whishing an orgasm of his own while still being painfully aware of the impossibilities circumventing that desire. 

Taking his penis out of the hole, Dave was the one graced with a surprised yelp. 

Karkat’s bulge, no longer feeling pressed inside the sheathe, squirmed out of its hiding place, showing an appendage dripping both, his diluted pinkish lubricant and the white remains of his partner’s orgasm. 

The candy red bulge, mottled in dripping white, writhed in a strikingly similar manner to the way an octopus tentacle would, twisting its forearm-ish length around itself, desperate for a new place in which to bury its body. 

The blonde wheezed, beholding the others arousal, sleek and twisting, level with his spent and diminishing member. 

It didn’t matter. He wanted it. 

Currently, more than even breathing. 

Karkat grabbed at his thigh and pushed him close, forcing Dave to look him in the face. The thrashing of his bulge got worse with the close proximity of the soft, pliable body, slithering beneath shaft and balls and on the lookout for the telltale tightness of an already familiar back entrance. 

The tip prodded his anus, slicking it with the mixture resulting of their previous endeavor, and the owner of the appendage seemed voracious. In a low, thick and rumbling voice, almost edging on a growl, he spoke. 

“I’m going to fuck you.” He stated shortly “It can be here, out in the open, for every human, troll or consort to hear you scream your lungs out with my name on your mouth while watching me make you into my personal filial pail_ or _ you can hold your breath, stop the fucking time in this place, haul our asses to the Sauna space and _ then _ have me fuck you till you scream your lungs out. Your choice.” 

Dave wheezes a whimper. The idea of being fucked brainless in public display actually sounded as appealing as it sounded deranged. The bulge squirmed further in, actually placing the tip inside. “Ah-” Dave yelped. He, then, closed his eyes and held Karkat’s shoulders, trying to will himself to relax and let the astoundingly long, thick, flexible thing inside. 

“Hey, why do you think there’s a towel in here?” asked a boyish voice. 

“I don’t know, but from the size, it’s from an adult” answered a girlish voice. 

Every part of Dave went stiff with worry, and Karkat stood still as a statue. 

“Now would be a good time” the troll whispered from in between his gritted teeth. The human whispered back “Let’s say I have an impediment” and clenched his muscles around the bulge tip, getting the alien to shiver all over. 

“You think we should go inside? What if there’s treasure?” said the girl. 

“What if it’s a trap?” said the boy. 

“Then there’s definitely treasure in there!” 

Karkat squirmed his bulge out of the tight embrace of Dave’s delicious ass with much regret and ever more desperation. 

_ If they fucking find _ _ us _ _ we’re both going to jail! I can’t go to fucking jail! And they are FUCKING CHILDREN! WHY IS MY LUCK THIS FUCKING BAD? _Karkat thought. 

He looked at Dave, trying to convey his desperation through eye contact. 

“What if there’s someone in there and they aren’t friendly? I can’t protect you.” the boy said. 

“I don’t need your cruddy protection! And when I’m rich, I’m gonna tell everyone you were too much of a chicken to go with me.” 

“NOW.” Karkat seethed in hushed tones. 

“Okay. Fine. Geez.” 

Dave breathed in deep, and around him, time slowed down to sluggish measures as he released the taken breath. When he inhaled again, he held it, and everywhere around him, any place his eyes could gaze, he could see a sheen of his red. The world, all of reality stood still to his command. 

The one problem: he was going to run out of breath really soon. 

_ I hate my powers. _ _ Why couldn’t I have Jade’s powers? _Dave thought. 

He hoisted Karkat, put his shades back, took the troll’s swimming trunks, tore off the ruggish towel and took flight as fast as possible to the park map. He saw where it was, but he knew that, no matter how fast he flew, he wasn’t gonna make it from the first breath. 

Dave hid behind the gigantic map banner to take a breather. He didn’t consider how much Karkat wouldn’t like to be suspended, though. 

“Stop squirming, dude, people will see us.” 

“Then stop holding me like a fucking potato sack you ungrateful shit!” 

_ This isn’t worth my trouble. _Dave thought before immediately going under the sheen of Time again. 

He held his breath and stormed off towards the Sauna Space, searing the skies at the speed of his growing horniness, since _ Holy shit. Kat’s ass is so choice I would be envious of the guy if I wasn’t the one with the express permission to plow it. _

As one can see, Dave’s thoughts about the _ choice ass _ of his partner, currently being held with his crotch in the human’s shoulders didn’t really do much in the way of appeasing his ever-growing erection. 

If anything, the opposite, since Karkat’s nook was evidently glistening with slurry. Dave wanted nothing more than to lick it all and watch as the troll came undone at the seams, clutching his legs around his head and squeezing like it was a ripe watermelon, ready to bust right open. 

He stood at the door of the Sauna Space in a corridor with only 2 entrances and doors on both walls. Out of breath, Dave allowed the normal flow of time to resume its course. 

He didn’t place Karkat on the ground, even if he could, but once the alien knew where they were, he was quick to point out “There. The wet sauna is that door right there” 

Obviously, Dave couldn’t miss such a double golden opportunity. With no warning or prompt, he slipped his middle finger inside of the alien’s nook and gained a yelp for his efforts. Then, he quips “With the way you’re wet, any sauna would be a wet sauna.” 

“Don’t say shit like that!” The other squawks, hitting the first with a slap in the back. The human hisses. 

“Oh yeah, hit me harder, Kat.” Dave teases and adds another digit inside. 

“_ Motherfucker” _The alien exhales, fists tightening. 

The boys listen to steps and Dave breathes in and holds it. Karkat blinks, and when his eyes open, he’s still a potato sack on a shoulder, but his whole body is enveloped in a warm white fog. 

Around them, the floor is submerged in a running stream almost boiling water and the furthest wall from the entrance is a waterfall. The sides have cemented benches and from floor to ceiling the exact same type of tile covers everything. 

Dave puts him on the ground and chucks him their stuff. “Put this somewhere. I’m off to lock the door.” 

Karkat grabs his shades before the god goes to apply a stasis spell on the door, locking it exactly as it was in the moment he touched it. 

The troll just throws everything in a close bench and grabs the ankle of the naked floating body, dragging him to the middle of the foggy room while rejoicing the hot water in his feet. 

He twists Dave around and pushes him down until he’s facing the weird version of human grubscars - nipples. He nibbles and licks at them getting the blonde to gasp and bury his digits in the mass of thick raven hair. 

He starts to draw circles with his thumb and index around the nubby horns, winning an orchestra of purring sounds and soft kisses in his chest, neck, jaw and face. He looks at Karkat, who is sporting a lazy smile. He smiles back. 

Then, the troll realized his partners mistake and shook his head. “Are you fucking trying to make me sleep?” 

“My bad. I forgot that your horns didn’t work for this,” he shrugged “but I like to see you happy.” 

Karkat went red. He gave Dave a playful headbutt in the chest and hid there for a second, saying - more to himself then to Dave - “Idiot” then he pulled him down and they kissed again. 

When parted, Karkat grabbed the others hands and placed them above his grubscars, located in his ribcage with an instruction of “Here.” 

Dave touched the red scars lightly, shyly, brushing then with blade of his fingers, watching as Karkats face progressively morphed from one of content happiness to one of need and desire. 

_ Holy shit. How can a guy make that face and not consider himself the sexiest being in all of existence? _Dave thought, changing to pinch them. 

Karkat groaned, throaty and feral. 

Dave’s dick twitched. 

Suddenly, the human starts to feel something shifting between his legs, and whatever it was, for how wet it was, it surely as fuck wasn’t his. He looked down, failing to hold his jaw in place in face of the display of the troll’s full length. 

Previously, in the bleak darkness of their shared hiding spot, It was impossible to see, but now, in the plain yellowish light of the Sauna, it became evident how monstrous it was. 

Uniformly colored in red, the bulge coiled and writhed like the tentacle of an octopus. Its length was that of a forearm, and the tip was much thinner than the base, reminding the human of cone, but much more malleable. 

_ Holy mother of fuck. That thing is never going to fit all the way inside, but _ _ fuuuuuck _ _ if I don’t _ _ wanna _ _ try n’ tame that beast. _Dave thought, swallowing hard and letting his gaze wonder further down. 

The grey thighs of the troll were positively dripping. 

Pinkish slurry ran all the way to his knees like honey overflowing from a pot - in thick, translucent beads, threatening to go make their trips all the way to his calves. 

The erection – until then, quiet – rose to action as if queued. 

“Dude, you’re so wet.” He whispered “Let me in, _ please _.” and pleaded. 

Karkat ran his hands from Dave’s shoulders to his hips, and pulled him down, leveling their genitals “One hole’s not fucking enough for you?” he asked teasingly, fake annoyed. 

They entwined. The bulge, wrapping itself around the human’s shaft like a sneak climbing a tree and squeezing once, before starting the telltale dance of going up and down its length. 

The orange talons that made for the troll’s nails ran from the base, all the way up the smooth white back, getting Dave to gasp aloud. 

Karkat loved to have his matesprite become putty in his hands, pliant, willing, mindless. 

He loved the skin texture, fuzzy with the microscopic, soft, shiny white hairs and so, so smooth that he never wanted to stop touching it. 

He loved the way he could look at all of it, with as much intensity as he pleased, because he didn’t have to and didn’t want to hide any of his admiration. 

He loved how he could turn Dave into a moaning machine, with just enough brain power to ask him for more, even if neither of them knew what that meant. 

He loved how he could taste the skin in his tongue, feel the warmth of the other’s body in his lips, nibble at any soft place. 

He was always careful, but many times not necessarily gentle. 

The god loved the attention, the worshipping, the admiration, the lengths his lover would go to in order to get him brain-addled, pleased and crazy. He didn’t care for the lack of gentleness. If anything, it was but a demonstration. 

A demonstration on how good the god could make him feel. 

Dave started to moan louder, in a higher pitch and with shorter intervals. 

He was getting close. 

_ Nah ah ahn, douchebag. You are overdue for a long and nice bulge ride. _ Karkat thought, sadistically. 

The bulge laxed it’s iron tight grip around the shaft, leaving Dave really close to the edge, and desperate for more friction. His complaints, ruts and whines for mercy proved themselves useless. 

Karkat knew exactly what he wanted and, also, where to get it. 

Gray hands dug into soft ass cheeks, gripping tightly and spreading them wide open. The bulge came from underneath, wriggling, to prod at the rim with its tip, slipping past it, soaking everything with its body, and then prodding at it again. 

“Oh _ fuck” _Dave exclaimed, gripping Karkats biceps tighter. 

The tip goes inside and starts swiveling, enlarging the tiny entrance for the rest of it. Dave tries to relax, allowing more of it inside, but by the time he’s already feeling the start of fullness, there’s still only 1/3 of it all inside him. 

He hugs gray shoulders and stops levitating, leaning in with his weight and letting the troll hold him. He redirects his efforts and focus into relaxing, allowing more of the slick tentacle to slither inside him. 

From the hugging position, he feels and hears the cricket-y rumbling against his own chest, forcing him to acknowledge that Karkat was starting to feel good inside him and wishing that he could make him feel even better. 

Suddenly, it reaches. 

“_ Ahh! There _ _ ! Fuck~” _He moans, eyes shutting close tightly. 

The bulge focuses its efforts into writhing against the indicated spot, getting an increased rhythm by mimicking the penetrative motion, allowing not only for more friction, but also more depth with each thrust. 

The position made it impossible for the owner to plunge himself all the way inside, but regardless, he still felt impossibly constricted. The meaty, warm insides, massaging the malleable body of the bulge, practically pumping the slurry out of it. 

To try and get even more of itself inside, the thin tip of the flexible genitalia coiled back around its main body, getting everything inside to become phallic-shaped and obstructing any space there could have been left. 

The squirming and writhing were starting to drive both parties crazy. 

The troll, because of the tightness and friction and warmth. The human, feeling full to the brim, crazed with desire, inside stimulation pushing him to the edge at such fast passing he couldn’t comprehend his actions. 

In a momentary lapse of consciousness originated from his fast approach to the breaking point, Dave realized that the sounds filling the room where being originated from his mouth. 

Unrestrained, delirious, symphonic vocalizations that echoed with nothing more than high-pitched vocals and mangled iterations of his lover’s name. 

He gaged on them, slightly ashamed, but couldn’t stop. 

Yellow ganders met white orbs with touching foreheads, gazes locking, enthralled by the picture of ultimate horniness they saw in each other. They became incapable of looking away, merely waiting the moment of the fall. 

Karkat looked at Dave like he worshipped the sounds and faces he did - that he made him do – which only drove him closer and closer. He was so close that his slurry was already starting to come out, but he couldn’t close his eyes and let go. 

Not when Dave was this close himself. 

_ FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK _ _ AHHH! _ ** _ NO. I CAN’T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!! _ **

He sped up the pace, fucking faster than before and chanting. 

“_ Dave- Dave- Dave- Ah- Ah- _” 

Seeing Karkat that close was his own trigger. 

The coiled arousals sprung together, unleashing their results. 

Dave saw stars on the top of his head, pushing himself backwards like a keyboard comma in a toe-curling orgasm that painted Karkats chest white. 

Karkat, on his end, appreciated the sight like a greedy person gazed at a disheveled pile of gold. He pailed the god’s insides like they were thirsty and his bulge was the only drinking fountain in miles of land. 

When the tentacle slithered out, there were two waterfalls in the room. One, of translucent water, and another, of pinkish genetic material. Dave’s ass and thighs were completely soiled with troll slurry. 

He gave no shits. Zero fucks. Not a damn. 

He felt so light that Karkat had to hold him by the ankle, so that he wouldn’t fly face first into the ceiling like a party balloon. 

The troll, on the other hand, felt really heavy. With jelly-legs, he fell knees first onto the floor. 

“We should get clean and go look for the girls.” 

“Girls?” 

“Yes, Dave. Girls. Your sister and my friend.” Karkat points out, ignoring the momentary proudness in his chest originated from the fact he had just fucked Dave brainless.

He tries to stand, but his legs fail. 

“After I can stand again.” he adds. 

Dave just laughs in giddy bliss. 


End file.
